genisu_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Garou/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (We're treated with a panoramic view around a snowy forest in Quebec, Canada.) * William (v/o): "My name is William LeBeouf and I was once a regular happy-go-lucky guy with a beautiful girlfriend, yet I haven't found any employment yet." (We then see a hitchhiking couple, William LeBeouf and his girlfriend, Amy, strolling along the forest having a good time. William is wearing a blue heavy coat, green gloves and a grey snow cap and Amy is a blue-eyed blonde with a ponytail and she's wearing a pink and white heavy coat and other needed attire like ear muffs.) * William (v/o): "This is when I began to change from a peaceful person to a derange beast." (William looks at Amy.) * William: "This is the best day to explore this place." * Amy: "I know, right? But man, it's cold as Hell." * William: *laughs* "I highly doubt Hell is cold at all." * Amy: "Well, at last we wear coats for a reason." (All of a sudden, a diseased grey wolf rushes by and bites William in the his left hand. William screams in terror and Amy is in shock.) * William: "OH MY FUCKING GOD! A WOLF IS BITING ME! GET OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING CRAZY ANIMAL!" * Amy: "Oh no! William!" (Amy rushes over and kicks the wolf off of William. The wolf runs away from the scene and William is suffering in agony.) * Amy: "William, are you okay?" * William: "I'm fucking bleeding, Amy! I need a doctor to get that thing checked!" * Amy: "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll help you get back to town and... William?" (The intense frustration over having been bitten causes William to go through a horrifying transformation. Amy screams out of fear and horror as William goes from a normal person to a terrifying and savage werewolf. After the transformation is complete, Amy runs away for her life. The bloodthirsty William starts chasing the screaming Amy throughout the forest. When he finally ambushes her, he begins to rip her to pieces and eat her corpse.) * William (v/o): "That bite from a wolf that turned out to be stricken with a hazardous disease made me into a monster. That was when I started killing people." (Various pictures of gruesome killings done by William's werewolf self show up. From a shredded-up Canadian mountie on the ground impaled by his horse's torn-off leg, to a mass bloodbath at a park with dozens of dead and gory bodies lying around, to a murder scene in a random household with mutilated corpses of a family as well as their cat that's head was apparently ripped off and its headless body half-eaten.) * William (v/o): "All these people I've murdered, be it the RCMP, innocent bystanders, humble families, I killed everyone. I wish to end this curse." (At night, a random business man walking in the streets of Montrael. He gets terrified by the werewolf in a back alley as William rushes towards him and kills him. The man screams for his life.) * William (v/o): "I've become notorious around Montrael, Canada and earned the alias of "Garou", after the french word Loupe Garou for werewolf. But then..." (A man in a brown cloak (that man being Edmund Gareth) places his hand on Garou, interrupting him.) * Edmund: "Relax, Mr. LeBeouf." (Garou gets up and turns his attention towards Edmund.) * Garou: "How do you know my name?" * Edmund: "Like that would matter. I am Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the "Mad Alchemist", and I am hosting a tournament called Brutal Fists. If you win this tournament, I will grant you a cure that will help get rid of your lycanthropy." * Garou: "I hope I can trust you then." * Edmund: *smirks* "Good. That's the spirit." (Edmund teleports out of the picture and Garou gets caught by a passing civilian who freaks out by what he's seeing.) * Random Civilian: "OH MY GOD!" (Garou sees the civilian and pounces on her, clawing her to death.) * William (v/o): "If Edmund Gareth is telling the truth, I will get that cure once and for all, only then will I be free from this animalistic persona." Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with Garou walking into the scene.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to begin..." (Garou arrives and claws the referee's head off.) * Garou: "Who gives a fuck?!?" (Stomping noise is heard and then comes the Plasma Juggernaut, a monster composed of plasmic energy and gold platings. It roars at Garou and Garou snarls at him.) Final Boss Cutscene (Garou defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and Garou is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere. Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the "Mad Alchemist", (who's shirtless this time), congratulates him on making it to the finals.) * Edmund: "Good boy, Garou. You've made it this far like the good little dog you are." (Garou grabs onto Edmund in a chokehold in anger.) * Garou: "WHERE IS MY GODDAMN CURE?!?" * Edmund: *laughs* "A cure you say?" * Garou: "FUCKING!!! YES!!!" (Garou throws Edmund to the other side in anger.) * Garou: "Do you have the cure that you promised me a day ago?" * Edmund: *getting up* "To tell you the truth, I actually lied." * Garou: "WHAT?!?" * Edmund: "Yep, I lied about saving you from lycanthropy. You're a dumbass if you trusted me." * Garou: "You... YOU DARE MISLEAD ME INTO BELIEVING YOU'LL SAVE ME?!? I'LL KILL YOU!!!" (Garou angrily charges at Edmund, who is surrounded by an aura of purple flames) * Edmund: "Very well. Don't say the Mad Alchemist didn't warn you." Bonus Boss Cutscene (The panting and worn-out Edmund heavily breathes as he tries to resist defeat. Garou growls at him.) * Edmund: "You were so gullible for a werewolf. Enjoy living your life as a vicious killer." (All of a sudden, an all-black humanoid demon with tentacles on his back named Ogoleithus shows up behind Edmund and stabs him in the back with his right hand, which is seen holding onto his heart before crushing it.) * Ogoleithus: "This is for double crossing me!" (Ogoleithus pulls his hand out of Edmund, who tubles down dead.) * Garou: "What the fuck?" * Ogoleithus: "Edmund Gareth was a cocksucking traitor! He wanted to be the god of this universe but it's me who should be one!" * Garou: "So you and I both hate him." * Ogoleithus: "Except I'm not on your side, fleabag! I don't even care about what you'r going through." (Garou snaps at Ogoleithus, but Ogoleithus resists) * Ogoleithus: "You think you have won? Well think again!" Ending Cutscene (Garou walks towards the wounded and bloodied-up Edmund Gareth) * Garou: "You lied to me!" * Edmund: "Yeah, well fuck you, you little bacon-eating mutt. Oh wait, you don't eat cooked meat, do you?" (The pissed off Garou grabs Edmund's head and tears it right off. Edmund's spine is hanging from the neck of the head.) * Garou: "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE, YOU TREACHEROUS BASTARD! AND IF THAT BACON EATING COMMENT HAS TO DO WITH MY NATIONALITY, YOU'VE JUST DOUBLED YOUR DISEMBOWELMENT PUNISHMENT FOR STEREOTYPING!" (Garou claws Edmund's severed head's eyes out and then he throws the head off of the platform. He repeatedly stomps on the headless body until the screen gets covered in alot of blood. The blood runs down, making the scene shift to Quebec City at night time. While people are walking around, mind their own business, Garou is on top of a building in Le Chateau Frontenac. Snarling, he jumps onto a random hooker and attacks her. The hooker screams for help and a random pedestrian comes by and is in shock of what he's seeing.) * Pedestrian: "HOLY SHIT, THERE'S A MONSTER EATING SOMEONE! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!!!" * Canadian Mountie #1: "What's going on here." (The Canadian mounties arrive at the scene of the slaughter. One of the mounties tried to bash Garou with his rifle, but Garou gets up, turns around and slashes the mountie in the face. The mutilated mountie screams.) * Canadian Mountie #2: "Jason! Are you okay?" * Canadian Mountie #3: "Don't worry, guys! I got this!" (One of the mounties shoots Garou with a silver bullet. The bullet hit Garou in the chest and right before he dies immediately, he changes back to William LeBeouf. One other pedestrian, who is female, rushes towards the close to dying William.) * Pedestrian: "Are you okay?" * William: "If you've heard reports of "Garou" killing and eating people, I was Garou. I've been bitten by a diseased wolf and that's what made me into this... thing. You should thank the RCMP for freeing me of this nightmare." * Canadian Mountie #3: "Trust me on this, I've watched alot of movies so that's how I know a silver bullet can take down a werewolf." * William: "I'm glad that I'm no longer a lycanthrope. Thanks, guys." (William dies right before the eyes of people around him and then the camera cuts to a shot of the full moon, accompanied by a wolf's howl being heard (implying that the Canadian mountie who got slashed will be turning into a werewolf as a result).) Category:Subpages